The Private Life of a 16 Year Old Draco Malfoy
by NesiTBS
Summary: This is the story of Draco's private love live told from the eyes of Elisha Borrand (OC) a girl in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Elisha finds herself harbouring unsettling feelings to the lowest of the low. Draco Malfoy. Is it possible to fall in love with your complete opposite? A battle of wills and power, but will love win this battle? And if so, to what cost?
1. Chapter 1- Another beggining

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thank you for clicking on the story, it really does mean a lot. Now, I'd like to say a few things. Firstly, I am quite a realistic person and I'm down to earth, for that reason, this isn't going to be a story where Draco and my character, Elisha, talk in chapter one and in chapter two they're already passionately kissing. Things like those don't happen in real (or magical as a matter of fact) life, and if they do I wouldn't call it love. This is a love story. A love story that starts from something resembling hate or strong dislike, and progressively turns into love. So if you're expecting a love story which is kissing and further from day one, then this isn't it. Sorry.****But nevertheless I made it as realistic as i possibly can, trying to take what JKR gives us about Draco and make up my own background story of the events, which doesn't affect the original plot, and could've actually happened. Please remember to leave reviews with comments, ideas and constructive criticism! I'd love that so much!**

Chapter 1

"Finally" I breathed.

I've spent about half an hour adjusting and shifting about to get confortable in this damned armchair. I believe it has something to do with there being no chairs like those at Hogwarts. I don't know if it's because they put some kind of enchantment on them –like most things at Hogwarts- or perhaps it's like that saying so knowingly put it "There's no place like home" hence just the fact of those chairs making a part of my favorite place on earth, makes them amazing by default.

I looked around the chair for my book…Oh, bloody hell! I'm damned sure that I'm probably the daftest Ravenclaw in the history of Hogwarts! I left my book on the desk! Now I'll have to get up and get it, after spending all this time trying to get comfy, and now that I am, I'll have to leave my lovely position on the arm chair, and then start all over again if I am to go get my book. I glance wistfully towards the wand that chose me almost 4 years ago, that was just casually lying by my side. A long and elaborate wand, with beautiful carvings on the surface, made of oak wood with a unicorn hair core. If only I could perform a simple Accio charm to retrieve the book I was currently reading. Damn it I'm almost 16 anyway; I really don't see why I can't perform harmless magic when I'm on summer holidays, just to make life more convenient if anything.

With a sigh I staggered to my feet and halfheartedly made my way across my bedroom towards the desk to pick up the quite tattered copy of "The Picture of Dorian Grey" by Oscar Wilde, an eccentric yet brilliant muggle author. I must've read this book three times already. Unfortunately this summer I've read all of the books from wizard authors we have at home, and thus worked my way through all our small yet significant collection of muggle-authors too. I have therefore been forced to read the same novels a few times just to make time pass.

I flipped through the pages of the book until I reached page 107, and began where I left off.

* * *

><p>"Eli!" I heard my mother call my name out, most probably from the kitchen, and if my deductive mind doesn't let me down, probably wanting me to go down and set the table. To hell with that! She's an adult and can use magic, why ask me to put down my book and walk all the way there and then slave away carrying plates when she can simply and effortlessly swish her wand and make it happen? No I refuse to.<p>

"Elisha!" I guess the use of my full name rather than my nickname is an indicator to the fact that she isn't planning on giving up soon. Well, I can always pretend I didn't hear her. She can't exactly know can she? Unless she brewed a Veritaserum potion, and how unrealistic is that? Besides, I always pretend I can't hear her when I know she's giving me some unwelcome task.

"Elisha this is the last time I'm going to call you! If you don't come now, I promise you'll be getting the most horrendous of your grandmother's dresses for this winter ball!" Damn the woman! I quickly dropped the book making a mental note of the page I was on and hurriedly walked out of my room, through the hallway and into the kitchen.

I put on my most sombre expression "What?"

"Don't what _me_ Elisha Hyra-" she started, but I interrupted at the sound of my detested second name "Don't call me that, I find it makes me sound idiosyncratic" I replied, holding back an impertinent smile.

"Oh dear me, she's learnt another word; Fabulous! Set the table." My mother said with a sarcastic smile.

I rolled my eyes, something I've seemed to take as habit this summer. I took the plates to the dining room and began to idly set the table, as my mother muttered to herself about teenagers.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes of being forced to walk back and forth inside our family apartment in London, repeatedly calling my father and brother to come to eat, whilst they half muttered responses about being there in a moment.<p>

My father's name is Olivier Borrand, he's a tall, nonchalant, respected French greying wizard of 51 with a senior position at the Ministry of Magic. My mother on the other hand is a sarcastic, witty and on the most part, charming woman of 43 named Tamaia Borrand. She grew up in Manchester, and attended Hogwarts in her time, she actually happened to go to Ravenclaw just like me.

Anyway, as I seem to be describing the entirety of my household, let me finish with my brother. My 'golden' brother is called Julian Borrand and is now 19 years old if I'm correct, but not that I pay much attention to him anyway. He just graduated from Hogwarts last year, and went to Gryffindor, although if you ask me I don't know how that scoundrel made it to such a respectable house. I wonder how Julian didn't land himself in Slytherin. Julian's hobbies include dating a number of girls and cheating on them all, bragging about himself and his achievements (which for the most part include dating every beautiful girl of 14 years or above that attended Hogwarts when he was there, being the star chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team under Wood, and obtaining some boring position in the Ministry of Magic which he believes makes him look mature and 'desirable' but is quite ridiculous because of the fact that he only got that job because of my father) and last but not least staring at himself in a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ordinary

Chapter 2:

"_Eli, my dearest…" was whispered into my ear. I tried opening my eyes or looking around but I couldn't see a thing. I felt kisses being places on my neck… some strong hands holding me passionately from behind. I tried to talk but nothing came out of my mouth, I tried to turn around and fight back my desire to return the indulgencies, by pushing this unknown figure away, but that captivating voice spoke again "Elisha my most beautiful, you know you're the only one for me…"_

* * *

><p>I awoke groggily from my sleep, and suddenly feeling a blush creep onto my face as I remembered that totally disgraceful dream. Where on earth did that dream come from? And who was the person holding me and well, showing their affection in such a, well, indecorous way so to say…? I recognize that voice from somewhere.<p>

My mind kept flowing in circles, haunted by the beautiful voice in my dreams… Well, not that I was interested in an amorous way or anything, it's just I couldn't put a face or a name to the voice I heard, and as a Ravenclaw, unsolved puzzles happen to be my weakness.

I was so engrossed in remembering the voices of those close to me that I hardly realized when an owl flew into the kitchen as I drank my morning tea and dropped an elegant letter on the table beside my breakfast.

"Aren't you going to open that _sis_, or are you too scared to face Hogwarts?" But I hardly heard Julian at all, that is until he said the word Hogwarts, of course. "Get over yourself Julian." I muttered as I carefully broke the familiar seal and brought out the thick, rich parchment.

The letter contained two pieces of parchment, one reminding all students about the term beginning on the 1st of September and stating the time of the departure of the train to Hogwarts, reminding all students to please be on time.

The second contained the booklist for the 5th years. There were only two books on the list as I suppose we'll be using last year's books this year too. The two books were 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5' by Miranda Goshawk, and 'Defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard.

I can't wait for the 6th year, when I finally get to drop most of the subjects I do now.

For my OWLs, I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology.

Herbology and History of Magic being the only two subjects I don't actually like out of that list of nine, otherwise I'm quite happy with my subjects.

"Booklist, Eli?" asked my mother from across the room, as she casually looked up from her book.

I made a noise that faintly resembled that of a cow as I forked another piece of bacon into my already full mouth.

I heard something sounded like "And I thought she resembled a pig _before_ she started eating" from where Julian was now sitting. However, speaking required somewhat of an empty mouth, so unfortunately I couldn't make a witty comment just right now.

"When do you want to go to Diagon Alley, Eli?" my mother asked.

After what seemed like thirty seconds, in which I struggled to chew and swallow all the bacon I'd shoved in my mouth I answered, "How about this afternoon if you don't mind? I'd like to look over the new text books I have to buy before leaving for school."

I knew Julian was uttering the word "Nerd" even before the word was formed.

"You say nerd like it's a bad thing, brother dear, won't you remember your own mother is too a _nerd_?"

"Whatever" with that, oh so intelligent remark, Julian finally got up and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts once again.


	3. Chapter 3- Embarrassing Predestination

Chapter 3:

It's a chilly August day. The clouds cover the entirety of the sky, making the London light grey and melancholic. The bursting and rollicking of Diagon Alley, is one unique to its nature. It makes me happy, hearing joyous snippets of conversations from everywhere. Now that I mention it, one of my quirky habits is in fact to hear fragments of people's conversations -about 5 seconds of words -and then to leave and try and imagine what they're talking about, what their life is like and dream up a story behind their words, their looks, their clothes and them. It really must be the reason I'm in Ravenclaw. And the reason I'm still single to be perfectly honest. Yes, that must be it.

My mother and I pushed past the crowds of Diagon Alley, as I held my head down, trying to avoid meeting the gaze of the continuous stream of professors. I find that whenever one makes a trip to Diagon Alley, there's always a professor just loitering about ready to pounce on you as soon as you meet their gaze, to ask you whether you've revised last years work over the summer, or whether you've started looking over next years material. However, now that I do think about it, they must only bother doing it to Ravenclaws. No other student would ever lay hands on a book during the summer holidays yet alone begin revising! (Except Hermoine Granger obviously, and she's in Griffindor; now that's saying something.)

What do teachers even do with their lives when we're not around? I can't imagine Professor Mcgonagall doing anything but mark papers and scrutinize every passer-by with a stern knowing eye, that seems to look right through you and see every bad thing you've done in your life.

Ah! There it is, Flourish and Blotts -probably my favorite shop in Diagon Alley.

My mother pushed open the door in front of her and forgot to bother to hold it open for me. Instead of acting like any sane person would by pulling my hands out of my pockets and catching the door before it closed with me outside out it, my hands decided that they were pretty snug right where they were, and well, I suppose they refused to come out of the nice and warm pockets of my new navy blue kneelength coat. Acting quickly, I gave a very quick and acrobatic (although I believe my take at acrobatic is different from the rest of the world population's take on it; yes even different to muggle's take on the word) jump and attempted to skid threugh the narrowing gap of the doorway.

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. "Damn it, I was almost there…" I whispered to myself, as I finally withdrew my hands from my pockets to re-open the door that had closed on my shoulder. Even though that whisper was certainly intended for myself only, it seemed someone else has intercepted that mutter, judging by the snort behind me.

I span around to face whoever has just witnessed that embarrassing scene, ready to either Obliviate them, or to scowl at them until they forget what ever happened entirely (The latter would only really work on some Hufflepuffs, it so seems that I'm not as intimidating as I hope). As soon as I saw the person whom the snort belonged to, I froze. Malfoy. Okay I'll go with the Obliviate plan, there's no chance my scowl will work on him. Plus I might just add some other hex in there too. How dare Malfoy scowl at me? Sure, I am a bit unconventional but that's no reason for him to snort at me!

"Oh look who the wind has blown in… Malfoy, what a sight for sore eyes." I emphasized the latter part of the sentence; even _he'd_ notice the obviously intended sarcasm. I've always been proud of my ability to come up with witty and sarcastic remarks off the top of my tongue.

That one sure shut him up, he definitely looks insulted enough. I made a big deal of flipping my hair and starting to swirl around to search for my abandoned mother (I'm not a swishy swirly, flip-my-hair kind of girl, mind you. In fact some say I'm somewhat a tomboy, and an enormous nerd- but critical times call for critical moves).

But that's when he spoke, and for the second time today, I froze. After I regained somewhat usage of my self, I heard a bunch of undetectable blabber coming from somewhere in my head, because for once, my brain had just _too _much information in it. My brain starting spilling out internal ramble that sort of went like this: _"I recognize that voice…" "Yes of course you do, you most sagacious lass, that's Draco Malfoy's voice, oh you know the detestable child in Slytherin who by a fantastic twist of luck of course, happens to have been in your grade at Hogwarts for four years already." "No, that's not what I'm referring to. What I'm proposing is that I've heard that voice say things-" "-Things is an awfully complex word for a Ravenclaw to use don't you think?"_ Shut up! There, silence once more. And yes, that is pretty much how the unconscious side of my brain sounds like- an irritable thesaurus.

"Sorry, what?" I said draining the drop of dignity I had left in me. "Oh, too busy daydreaming about me are we? Oh, wait forgot you were a lesbian."

"Malfoy, just because I had enough of a brain to reject that awful friend of yours for the Yule Ball last year doesn't make me a lesbian. In fact, _you're_ more likely to be a lesbian that I am, but either way there's nothing wrong with being lesbian."

"But I'm not a woman" Exactly what I'm hinting at you smart twat. But I wouldn't say that of course. Not with his father somewhere nearby. Instead I just walked off, making sure that my unconscious was well and perfectly silent as I began the 'search' for my mother.

I started wondering around Flourish and Blotts, trying to distract myself by staring at any book I found, most of which I've happened to already have read, but to be honest I just need something to occupy my head with to stop it from hyperventilating. What's that my brain rambeled on about… Knowing that voice? It couldn't possibly be talking about what I think it was talking about? No. Ofcourse not. That voice was umm, deeper? Oh, bugger.

I refuse to believe that, it's preposterous! And anyway, even by the off chance that it was, who cares? It was just a dream, or a nightmare should I say. Who cares how his kisses on my neck felt? Plus, it probably wasn't even Malfoy in the first place, it must've been someone that simply sounded like Malfoy- what's that I read about there being a massive number of people that sound just like you, due to the patterns of proteins in your larynx or something? Where's all that so deemed useless information when I need it?

After about five purposeful minutes of going thinking inside and outside of the box and going around in circles, my mind finally came to the conclusion that the dream was insignificant, and whether or not it was really Malfoy's voice is immaterial and needs no further exploration. It must simply be the nervousness to return back to Hogwarts acting in strange manners.

Well, that's a weight off my shoulders. Now I'll go fetch my mother, knowing exactly where the woman is of course, I knew from the start, I just needed a walk.

And there she is. Exactly where I presumed she'd be. In the cookbook section of the shop, completely engrossed in a hardcover enormous book which read "500 Recipes Every Perfect Witch Should Know" by Matilde Gandethild.

"I wasn't aware you were planning on becoming perfect, mum."

"Well, it's worth a shot isn't it? Anyway, where on earth were you? I spent quite some time looking for you but couldn't find you…" she uttered with a smile I knew all too well

"No need for pretense, mum. I know you dashed straight for this section as soon as you set foot in the store. You hardly remembered you had a daughter!"

"Caught red-handed I suppose" She quickly plopped the book on top of a stack of books in the corner as we made our way back to the main area of the shop. "Found the books you need?" Ah, that's what I was forgetting. "Be right back." I quickly ran to get the two books (and picked up a potions book I found exciting on the way) making sure to avoid any speck of silver-blonde in the room.

Not as fast as I hoped, we were well and out of the shop, and I could start to forget that whole episode. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4- Almost Home

Chapter 4

I find that many people really hate packing. I don't really understand why though, because I really do enjoy it, and I especially love planning what I am going to take somewhere. In this case, that certain somewhere is back to Hogwarts, my real home. This Victorian apartment in Queensway, London, isn't my home. Sure it's nice and confortable. My room is more than I could've asked for; surrounded by ceiling high shelves that are exacerbated with books of all kind, framed wizard photographs of my childhood on the door, a photograph sitting perkily on my desk in which Cho, Alex, Martin and me are sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, and just laughing and talking to each other.

That photograph was taken last year when we were all really close to Cho. I remember exactly when, just a few days before the Yule ball. Thinking about it makes me disconsolate, mainly because of what happened to Cho after Cederic's death. It affected all of us, but nothing like it affected her; She really did love him. After his death she hardly spoke to anyone, least of all Alex, Martin and me. I suppose she needed to get away from his memory for a while, perhaps. She probably saw Cederic each time she saw us, when Cederic and her dated, we used to all hang out together, after all we were the four best friends.

Martin and Alexandra Timothy are two fraternal twins in the year above mine and are both in Gryffindor. They both have black hair and brown eyes, tanned skin and glasses. However, don't let their appearances trick you, they're anything but ordinary. They are the two most Gryffindor people I know, they practically live, drink and talk Gryffindor.

Martin Timothy is quite cute actually, but too bad he's gay. He's the most temperamental person I know too, he can approach to you one minute acting really weird and crazy, and hex you with some inappropriate and immature hex, that well I don't know, let's suppose it's one that pulls your trousers down and causes you to trip all over people, whilst half naked, and then five seconds later, he'll be casually sitting down talking about the meaning of life in some honorable and pathetically mature way.

Alex is pretty much the same, but she's a bit less temperamental and acts a middle ground to Martin's extreme moods.

I rested that picture back on my desk, as I realized that I had absent-mindedly picked it up as my thoughts trailed back to that day.

I ploddingly made my way back to the open trunk and once again began folding and re-arranging the already packed trunk, counting and re-counting how many socks I was bringing with me, and how many pieces of underwear too.

However, despite my enhanced efforts I just couldn't keep my eyes from staying to the aquamarine colored dress at the top right corner of my trunk- my beautiful Winter Ball dress. I carefully lifted the satin dress and laid it out on the bed, taking a step back to observe it; Merlin, does it really become more beautiful each time I look at it?

The dress is a long evening gown, with an uncovered back, except for a narrow web of intricate silver straps that cover the upper back of the dress. Below is a gap that would presumably show the bare skin of my lower back, reaching until just above where my butt would go, in which the blue fabric is present once again. The smooth, glossy fabric reflected sharp, white light that made the dress look as if it were coated with diamonds. My heart raced just imagining wearing that most perfect dress. Now, the trouble is finding someone decent with whom I can go…

* * *

><p>"Elisha… Elisha!" What the hell, I'm sleeping. Who would be so brave to call me when I'm sleeping, and what in Merlin's name do they want?! I'll just pretend I can't hear them. They're calling from another room so it can't be a matter of life or death…<p>

I slowly acknowledged footsteps quickly making their way towards my room and opening my door, looking under my eyelashes I saw that it was my father standing in my doorway, looking expectantly at me but apart from that, just standing still. What on earth? "What?" I grumbled, with a terribly deep voice.

"Your mother is calling you. Apparently you have to wake up. You'll be missing your train if you don't." With that, he simply walked away leaving me annoyed and absolutely exhausted.

Slowly I rose from my warm and welcoming bed, a task which shouldn't be taken lightly, however the only thing that is making me do it is the knowledge that soon I'll be standing inside the majestic hallways of Hogwarts.

After taking a quick warm shower to ensure I don't fall asleep on my feet, I hunted inside my wardrobe for something half becoming, when a thought hit my head.

_Going back to Hogwarts means having to face Malfoy after what happened a week ago._

How in Merlin's name am I going to face that prat? I just hope he's forgotten all about me and I can move on. I doubt it though; nobody really gets away with disrespecting Malfoy. And on top of that, I'm going to have to deal with my brain scrutinizing his voice like what happened at Flourish and Blotts…

It was a dreary morning of routines, breakfast, my father questioning me about when my next holidays were and expecting me to know the date off the top of my head, my mother fussing over my hair and asking whether I remembered to pack this and that and the other thing, and of course, the_ hilarious _comments from the other side of the room that belonged to my brother. I believe that he's just jealous; he'd give anything to be able to return to Hogwarts. Well though luck; Hogwarts doesn't want that tosser back anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, I was gripping flew-powder in one hand and my cat, Sas in the other, as my mum had performed a Locomotion charm on my trunk, and away we went.

Sas is short for sassy, and you can probably guess why we called her that. She's a cheeky bugger and has a propensity to steal food from cupboards, and I don't even know how she opens the cupboards but she does. Sas spends half her time engrossed in her too big a life, to bother to come home, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5- What A Way To Begin

Chapter 5:

The unvarying English wet countryside raced backwards in front of my eyes. I was sitting so close to the window I could see my own face: my familiar long dirty-blonde hair that today has decided to shift more towards the brunette side of the spectrum and is tied up in a loose high ponytail. My hazel eyes, my full deep red lips, my freckles.

I was happy when Martin, Alexandra and I had managed to find an empty compartment we could claim to be ours for the length of the journey to Hogwarts, however about ten minutes into it, they got bored of just sitting here and took off to go Merlin knows where, leaving me here alone, to contemplate the countryside which at first was mesmerizing and beautiful, but after a while it became pretty monotonous and boring.

I started to examine the compartment, wondering how many people had made happy memories in this exact compartment, memories they'll treasure forever. In fact, it's euphoric to think about how this single train has played such a colossal part in the lives of all wizards and witches in the UK. The people we happen to by chance share a compartment with on our first year will probably become our friends, then our best friends, and even our lovers someday maybe.

Slowly, my gaze shifted to the glass door, and I got up and approached it glancing outside. The hallway was empty; most people were probably having fun inside their compartments. Most people, but not me of course- I don't blame Alex and Martin for leaving, they're just like that; extremely loyal, but hyperactive for most of time, and they just have "so much to do and no time to do it in" apparently, according to them. Either way, it hardly matters, I find that I seek solitude at times; it helps me think bout things, about people, and of course about intellectual questions let's not forget.

I slid out of the compartment and started walking, I'm not sure where, but I just got this feeling like I should walk somewhere, anywhere.

I suppose its how Martin and Alex feel most of the time though. I took a right turn from my compartment and as I walked I peeked inside the compartments at my sides, seeing groups of ecstatic teenagers sharing stories about their summers presumably; summer loves, summer adventures, summer studying (If they're in Ravenclaw), summer friendships, summer travels.

"Borrand" That voice again. I slowly turned around, not sure what to expect. "That's your surname right?"

"Been paying attention during role-call I presume?" I replied with my idea of a bored expression. I'm not bored, of course, in fact I'm thrilled to have met Malfoy, and this worries me. Am I going crazy? If this feeling continues I better go see Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you doing wondering around, anyway?" he asked with a smug look on his face. What is he insinuating?

"If I happen wish to go for a walk, it is hardly your business Malfoy, sorry." I answered looking straight into his eyes, almost as a warning for him not to dare try and bully me. However, my intention was altered as soon as my eyes met his. Suddenly I felt as if somebody had put ice cubes down the back of my shirt. Goosebumps. What on Earth is wrong with me today? I attempted to break the eye contact between us, but it seems my eyes were all too happy looking into his, and didn't wish to be interrupted. So, I suppose I gave myself a strict time limit of one second in which I would allow myself to actually look at him, and I mean look at him _properly_ for once, before I'd have to look away at the risk looking abnormal.

His hair was longer this year, as well as slightly more platinum and was parted at the side, his eyes, which as always were a pensive shade of greyish-blue. And then there was his lips… those lips. They are full yet equally masculine, they have a beautiful shade of pink, almost a baby pink, and every girls dream.

I forced myself to drag my eyes away from his lips, and finally forced them to settle at staring ambiguously into the compartment at my left.

_What was I doing?! How could I let myself stare at his lips in front of him! Elisha what is wrong with you this year?!_

I could feel his eyes bore into the side of my face, but I refused to look at him again. Today's supply of dignity was well and truly running low.

I started panicking internally, should I say something? And if so what on Earth should I say? I don't think anything I can possibly say now is going to make me look any better to be honest, I mean I've checked Malfoy out, and he knows it-What's worse is that I have undeniably started at his lips and for a little longer than is fitting.

"We're supposed to be arriving to Hogwarts in a few hours." As soon as I said that I wanted to jump out of this damned moving train.

"_What an idiotic thing to say Elisha. Yes of course he knows this; he has done this journey seventeen times already to be exact! What a majestic way to scare him off."_ I don't care if I scare him off because it's Malfoy. _"No, you're erroneous. You shouldn't care if you scare him off is the sentence you're looking for."_ All right, all right just shut up, left side of my brain; I really don't need you making this more complicated than it already is!

Malfoy made a sort of pensive noise as he too, started eying the walls of the hallway.

For a while we both just stood there, avoiding really looking at each other, instead paid an incredible amount of attention to the featureless walls.

"I should-" "-I'd better" We said simultaneously, both of us clearly finding an excuse to leave this painfully awkward situation.

"My friends will be wondering where I've been off to, so um, I'm going to go now." I announced in a subdued manner, trying to ease the clear sharpness of the situation.

"What friends?" He snorted and with that turned on his heel and marched off.

I started to watch him leave, until my sense of pride kicked in, obviously hurt at having been insulted, and quickly stopped that.

I started walking back to my compartment but two steps in, I realized Malfoy had gone in this exact direction, and I really can't afford to have him think I'm trailing after him like some sort of helpless and ridiculous puppy. Therefore I decided to walk in the opposite direction to my compartment, hoping to find my purpose somewhere on the way.

After five minutes, I found myself leaning against the wall of the toilet on the train. Why didn't I just go back to my own compartment, look at me now! Who cares if I had walked the same way, its not as if there's only one compartment on the train anyway. Who the hell gives a shit, not me definitely!

_Yes, you._

Hearing that from my subconscious, made me jump up in fury and storm out of the toilet, and started walking with my head held up high, back towards my compartment.

Nice way to start your first day, Elisha.


	6. Chapter 6- Realisations

Chapter 6

Professor Binns' tedious voice echoed in the large room used for the 5th year's History of Magic class.

The issue with having a ghost, as a professor is that he always knows what one's up to. This meant that sneaking an enchanted piece of parchment to your friends in order to maintain a written conversation on current rumors, pretty boys, our holidays and how boring Professor Binns is, is most certainly out of the question. As was hexing each other when the professor turned around (not that this venture was ever successful). Thus, History of Magic will continue to be the most boring lesson in the whole of the history of lessons; at least until Professor Binns retires, but somehow I get a feeling that this wont happen anytime _soon_.

Slowly, the plan I had, about showing enhanced attentiveness in every lesson, not only in my favorite eight lessons flew out of the window, alongside my concentration.

My mind drifted back to yesterday's occurrences on the train. I felt my cheeks grow hot, as I recalled the sight of Malfoy's lips, and remembered the impact his snarky comment.

Absentmindedly I glanced behind of me where the blonde boy sat, scribbling nonsense on a loose piece of parchment. His hair was falling in loose strands in front of his eyes, I watched as he brushed his hair out of the way. After about two seconds, he lifted his gaze to mine. And for a brief millisecond, which it took me to quickly look away and pretend to scrutinize the wall directly above him, our eyes met, and the room seemed to fade away, professor Binns' voice becoming subdued.

"Elisha, can you explain the causes of the Goblin wars?" I quickly snapped my head back at the sound of Binns' question, and effortlessly began to answer his question, wondering whether Malfoy was still looking at me.

I, of course, didn't allow myself another look at Malfoy, for the entirety of the lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Binns announced that tomorrow we'd be having a test to recap last year's work, in order to ensure last years _crucial _work hadn't been forgotten. An apprehensible chorus of complaints and grumbles commenced, out of which I could distinctively hear something resembling:

"We've only just started school and he's already set us a test, Wonderful. He's definitely succeeding at making us miserable and bringing down this school" in the sound of Malfoy's familiar voice.

Merlin, Malfoy hasn't changed at all; despite my worrying growth of _emotional range _of which he's the subject of, he's still the same whiny prat he always was.

The palaver due to all the students trying to leave at the same time caused a blockage at the door, which meant that those of us with a brain and some patience were stuck in the same spot for about five minutes. I scanned the room for the familiar blonde hair, but there was no sign of him. Of course, as I said before, those with no brain or patience caused the blockage. That's where he was.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day past tediously slowly, and the first day of lessons was actually boring, an emotion that I hardly ever experience in a class. Does it have anything to do with the fact that the rest of today's lessons were with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs not the Slytherins? I certainly hope not.<p>

When the enchanted bell rang to signal the end of my last lesson of the day, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, I was hugely relieved. I gathered my books, spare pieces of parchment, my quills and my spare ink bottles, and arranged them neatly in my bag; by the time I finished all the students had already left. I hurriedly walked towards the Castle from the Herbology green houses.

The castle was deserted; all the students had rushed to their common rooms to catch up with their friends and get a start on homework. I wouldn't say to go to bed early, for early bed times never happen here at Hogwarts- Not that the teachers know that all students stay up dreadfully late- But it's hardly our fault. The teachers are so inconsiderate, they give us piles and piles of homework, on top of that we're expected to revise, and we can't not to socialize! It's so much fun when everybody in your house shares the same common room.

I hear from my friends in Gryffindor that it's practically impossible to do homework undisturbed over there, especially with all the noise, therefore there is a lot of procrastination, and it takes them an awful amount of time to get their work done before they even have a chance for fun and games- although this is hardly the case in the Ravenclaw common room.

Don't get the wrong impression, mind you. The Ravenclaw common room is quite fun. However, Ravenclaw has two types of people. There are those who love studying and learning, and have no life outside of their studies. Those are the few who nobody at Hogwarts really knows the name of. They get all their homework and revision done, and hurry off into their dorms, presumably to sleep, before anybody really notices they were there in the first place. They're nice, but talking to them is not my idea of fun. They're good if you need help with some question- not that anybody of Ravenclaw ever asks for help. It's the ultimate humiliation. The whole house will mock you for days on end if you ask for help; apparently according to them it's a sign of weakness and stupidity.

The other type is the more diverse group of people. All of which enjoy learning, studying and challenges, however we aren't all nerds, as Hogwarts just _loves_ to label us as. This group of people are those who spend their free time carrying out strange and complex experiments in the common room, or drawing or playing an instrument, or simply sitting in the comfy sofas and having a good and witty chat about intellectual matters (but we don't say no to some radical gossip, mind you.)

I climbed the familiar flight of stairs, shifting the weight of my bag, from shoulder to shoulder as I reached the wooden door and knocked once using the bronze eagle-shaped knocker.

"A man approaches the police, and tells them frantically about a dead man he saw inside a window of a house when as he passed the house, he wiped the condensation off the window to glance inside. The police arrested him immediately. Why is that?" Resounded the chirpy magical voice, emerging from the bronze eagle.

I needn't think much about it, as this was an easy riddle. As a matter of fact, I've always been good at riddles. Many Ravenclaws have been locked out of the common room when they can't answer the door's riddle but that's just never happened to me.

"Because you can't wipe condensation from the outside."

"Correct, as always. Welcome back Elisha." The eagle-shaped knocker replied, whilst it opened and allowed me to step inside my favourite room of the castle.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day then?" asked Padma Patil as she braided her own hair, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.<p>

"It was alright, I suppose. And yours?"

"A bit boring, if I must admit. Did you see the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at dinner?"

"Oh, dear. I'm not one to judge a person by first appearances, but there's really nothing more to see about Professor… Umbridge is it? Without doubt she seems malicious and it looks as if she's scheming something alongside the Ministry of Magic. I'm dreading our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow." I answered.

She nodded her head vigorously, keeping her eyes wide open as she mumbled the words "Yeah I know right."

At that moment, Cho walked down from the stairway leading to her dormitory. She quickly scanned the room, and as her eyes fell on me, she gave a shy smile and walked in my direction.

"Eli." She acknowledged me in a bashful way as she sat on the sky blue sofa opposite me.

I threw an expectant look in Padma's direction, and she gave me a quick understanding smile as she stood up and left.

"Cho, It's been a long time. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she answered too rapidly for it to be believable.

I looked away. Perhaps it's better not to pressure her to talk about how she's feeling.

"Your first day was good?" I asked her.

"Not ideal, but it was fine. And yours?"

I answered her question in a similar way to which I've answered every from of that question today.

For a while we just small talked, it was a boring conversation, mostly about classes, teachers and the weather; but it was really nice to talk to her after so long.

"Umm… Cho? Can I ask you something?" I decided to break through the small talk and ask her about the thing I needed to get off my chest.

After a moment's hesitation, Cho replied. "Yes, of course."

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy?" As soon as the words left my lips, I became a deep shade of red. Okay, I've pretty much admitted out loud that I'm starting to like that irritating Slytherin!

"Why?" A knowing smile started to appear on her face. It almost feels as if last year hadn't have happened. Almost, but not quite.

I just blushed harder and avoided her gaze.

"No. I don't believe it. It can't be. You out of all people, to fall for such an imbecile?"

"Don't call him that! He actually happens to be quite bright, you know?"

"Alright. But he's a Slytherin!" She laughed

"Will you just answer the question, please?"

"Fine, fine. Well, he's good-looking, there's no denying that. He acts like a jerk, and is a bully. But I suppose he does look like he has the potential to be charming, if he wiped that horrendous sneer off his face once in a while-" She stopped half way through her prospective rant, and looked me I the eyes.

"You really do like him don't you?"

"No- Yes... No. I don't know. Why?"

"I've just never seen that look in your eyes before. Love."

**A/N: Bare with me guys, I know it's going a bit slowly now, but I'm trying my best to make it realistic, and something that actually could've happened. Draco/Elisha action is coming up soon. The wait is now short. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please don't forget to leave reviews to comment on it, give constructive criticism or even give me ideas! It would mean a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Goosebumps

Chapter 7- Goosebumps

The whole of the 5th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students walked out thunderstruck from Defence Against the Dark Arts.

We couldn't believe what we've been through. Not a word was spoken, until we'd turned the corner. All of us just stopped and stared at each other; the poor Hufflepuffs were almost petrified by our new teacher. She was worse than I'd imagined.

She began our lesson by informing us that Harry Potter, from Gryffindor was a liar, and tried to indoctrinate the whole of our class. She was suggesting that Hogwarts was to be taken over by the Ministry! Not only was it utterly preposterous, but also it was also despicable beyond belief!

She tried to induce us to not use magic in school, and as a rule (Because "Kids must be set rules, and made to obey them. It's the only way.") No magic is allowed in Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, except from her. We were to read from the book.

I strongly suspect Professor Dumbledore has no control over her or the Ministry for now. What other explanation is there for that sadist, awful lady to be allowed to teach us? I heard from the Gryffindors this morning that last night Harry Potter had a detention with Professor Umbridge for standing up to her, and nobody had ever seen him that pale afterwards. Not even after fighting the dragon last year at the Triwizard's tournament.

I heard the Hufflepuffs say they have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, which means that we have History of Magic with the Slytherins. With Draco.

Draco?! Did I just call him that? Oh, dear… that's the first time I've ever thought of him as anything but Malfoy. Draco sounds so beautiful; I could say it all day. Well, never to his face of course- or to anybody as a matter of fact.

I made my way towards the classroom used for History of Magic with butterflies in my stomach. It's peculiar how my feelings for him have developed so quickly, despite the fact that I've never even had a proper conversation with him. Will I ever?

Padma opened the door to the classroom, filled with waiting Slytherins. I was pretty confident for today's test. I studied last night, not too much mind you, but only because I had revised during the summer, I know everything already.

When every single Ravenclaw had entered into the classroom, Professor Binns started swishing his wand and out of it, emerged blue sparkling projections of our names that settled randomly on a desk.

I saw my name emerge from the wand, and carefully followed it's trajectory until it settled on a desk near the back right corner of the classroom.

Holding my breath, I awaited Draco's name to come crackling out. The word 'Draco' materialised from the wand, and hurriedly made loops across the room, I again, followed its path with intensity, still holding my breath, as I wished with all my might that it would land on the desk at my side.

Draco's name flew around until it slowly lowered itself onto the desk diagonally to my left.

Desperate for air, after holding my breath for so long, I took in a bug gulp as subtly as I could, and searched the crowd for Draco.

My discovery was sweetly unsettling; Draco was already looking at me. I allowed my eyes to find his, and stay there in an unbroken gaze.

"You may proceed to your seats and begin the paper. You have one hour." Professor Binns voice split our eye contact.

Keeping my eyes focused on my feet, I waked towards my desk, fully aware of the fact that Draco was walking behind me.

* * *

><p>I fiddled with my quill and ink bottle. There was twenty minutes left for the end of the test and I'd already finished and went through my answers twice, certain they were all correct.<p>

I looked towards where Draco was sitting, and watched him look around and dishevel his hair, for the umpteenth time in the last forty minutes.

_He hasn't studied and will probably fail. You can help him though…_

No. What kind of thought is that? That would make me an accomplice. And cheating is the thing I abhor the most. I hate cheaters, every Ravenclaw does. I avoided looking at him, I pitied him, and was scared pity would drive me to help him cheat. Something I'd never think I'd ever do.

Ten minutes until the end. Draco's anxiety was now tangible. I stared at the side of his face. Unexpectedly, Draco turned to face me; his eyes were full of disquietude. Draco mouthed the words "Help."

"_Help him Elisha. He needs your help." "No. You can't possibly help him. That would be cheating, why would you do that? Cheating is most definitely an abomination." "If she helps him, perhaps she can make him fall in love with her." "That's preposterous-"_

I'd made my mind up. Draco was to fall in love with me. I quickly murmured, "Switch papers, I'll fill in your answers."

Draco threw me a quick wide thankful smile. My heart almost stopped beating. It's the most beautiful sight I'd ever laid eyes on.

I silently passed him my paper, and as he handed me his, our hands met. His hands were cold, like ice. Yet smooth. I quickly withdrew my hand, and put all my effort into not blushing, as I quickly looked over his messy scrawl.

Most of his answers were correct, but he had left lots of questions blank. I rapidly began to write the correct answers in the blank spaces, imitating his handwriting.

Just before Professor Binns asked us to put our quills down, I threw Draco's paper back to him and received my own.

My heart was beating loudly in my chest. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

_What's wrong with you Elisha?_

I swear that thought has crossed my mind too many times these last few days.

* * *

><p>When Professor Binns had collected all the test papers, he told us we could leave, and Merlin was I grateful. I collected my things and packed my bag, as fast as I could, desperate to get out of the class.<p>

I dashed through the hallway, when I felt and ice cold hand grabbing my elbow. I froze. Slowly I turned, knowing perfectly well whom it was holding me by my elbow.

"Um- Hello." I tried my best to sound poised and stop from trembling at the sight of him so close to me.

"Elisha." He was looking deep into my eyes. "I'd just like to thank you for what you did me."

"No need to thank me. Now, please excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." I tried to shake of his hand, but it was glued to my elbow.

"I was wondering whether you're busy this evening?"

My whole body just stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I stopped blinking. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating.

"Depends. Why?" I asked as soon as I'd gotten over the shock of what Draco had just asked me.

"Well-" He looked pretty uncomfortable, how did he go from looking so comfortable just seconds ago to eyeing the floor with what resembled a blush? Oh Merlin dear, I have made Draco blush… "I was going to go for a walk by the lake, and perhaps you'd like to join me?"

_Draco Malfoy has just asked you out on a date. Well that's going to take some time to actually sink in…_

The butterflies in my stomach were threatening to choke me.

"I'd love to." I breathed feeling Goosebumps all over my body, then he quickly squeezed are released my elbow.

"See you after dinner then? I'll meet you at the lake." He said as he gave me a heartbreaking smile and turned on his heel and disappeared from view by turning a corner.

I was left there, standing like a halfwit, looking at the corner he had just turned.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been awfully long and terribly awkward as I sat with my back to the Slytherin table, trying to avoid awkward glances from a certain someone.<p>

I had hardly eaten; to be honest I'd lost my appetite the moment Draco had come within eight inches of me.

I was now walking down the chilly high-ceilinged hallways of Hogwarts, making my way towards the West exit, which then leads to the Lake.

As I left the castle, the cold air pierced me like a knife. It was windy and freezing. I wrapped my cloak more tightly around myself, to shelter myself from the wind.

The sun is almost hiding behind the forest horizon, making the sky a mixture of baby pick and orange, and the clouds look navy blue in comparison. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

It didn't take me long to descend down to the lake. I scanned the area to see if Draco was already there. I heard a twig snap behind me.

I quickly withdrew my wand and twirled around.

When I realised it was the welcome sight of Draco, I laughed and put it back.

"Hey" He smiled. "Sorry, for scaring you."

"Who said I was scared? I was just prepared for anything." I joked.

"Prepared for me perhaps?"

"Maybe."

We walked a bit in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. When we reached the base of a huge pine tree.

"Lets sit?"

"Alright."

We sat there for a while, talking about people, and enjoying the alluring scenery.

My heart was beating fast, when he looked at me fully.

It's as if, the sun became paralysed in mid sunset, and the birds stopped chirping, and the wind stopped blowing.

His eyes started to move down from my eyes, and settled on my lips. I swallowed in breathless shock. For once, there was no internal ramble, no loud facts going through my brain. It was just Draco.

My eyes fell to his lips subconsciously. They were bewitching.

Suddenly, I felt Draco move closer and closer and closer. Draco was closing in, narrowing the distance between us.

Inside my head, I was panicking. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I didn't know what to do? I've never kissed anybody before. I was scared and yet exhilarated at the same time. I could feel the adrenaline pump through my veins.

Dracos's lips kept getting closer and closer. Yet I stayed perfectly still, trying to not to breathe.

Draco's lips were an inch away from my own, when they just stopped moving.

_He's waiting for you to kiss him. He wants you to kiss him_. Oh dear. Is this some kind of prank? Draco Malfoy is one inch away from me.

I could feel hot breaths on my lips; suddenly I let myself go.

I moved in with such force I surprised myself. Our lips collided.

As if by instinct, our lips started moving together. I felt him wrap his arms against my body, and pull my closer, until our bodies were crushed together.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I suppressed a moan. Parting my lips I felt his tongue enter my mouth and search for mine; the whole world was spinning around. I was dizzy and I felt weak as if I were about to collapse. But I wasn't going to because Draco was holding me with his strong and capable hands.

Slowly Draco moved his lips from my mouth, and started kissing my chin moving his kisses lower and lower until he reached my neck. I raised my hands to his hair, and entwined my hands it's softness.

I was dying in Draco's arms. Draco was kissing and licking my neck. I let out a soft moan. I felt a bulge against my thighs, which brought me back to reality.

I slowly pulled away; embarrassed I had let it go too far.

Draco's face was sweetly flushed sweetly, and his eyes met mine. Draco gave me a captivating smile, and leant in to kiss my cheek.

"Eli".


End file.
